Willard
This article is about the car. For the manufacturer of the same name, see Willard (manufacturer). The 'Willard' '''Willard' is a sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA IV, it is made by the manufacturer of the same name. Design The Willard resembles a 1988–1993 Dodge Dynasty in GTA San Andreas; in GTA IV, it strongly resembles a 1986 Buick LeSabre the only notable difference being the configuration of its taillights. The Willard in GTA IV has also quite a number of similarities as compared to the First Generation Proton Saga (Saloon). The overall body of the car remains the same, with a few changes to the headlights and taillights. Performance The performance of the Willard in GTA San Andreas is as expected from a below standard sedan. The car's engine is rather mediocre, and as such has average speed and high-climbing capabilities. Its steering is very unbalanced, at high speed it can go from understeer to over steer in the blink of an eye due to its awful suspension. You won't find it often, but you probably wouldn't care. The GTA IV rendition of the Willard is powered by what feels like a high-output 4 or 6 cylinder engine, paired to a 4 speed gearbox in a FWD configuration. The Willard possesses an average top speed of 155 mph, but suffers from horrible acceleration, especially uphills, and often taking a long time to even get close to top speed. The Willard has great handling, but tends to smoke it's tires a lot while turning and during takeoff. Overall, the Willard can be thought of as a slower Hakumai, but stronger and more luxurious. Trivia * According to the GTA San Andreas vehicle chart, the car may be named after the movie of the same name as "it squeaks and it's hard to get rid of". * The Willard has a unique horn in GTA IV, which can also be heard at certain points of the city ambiance in the game. * The Willard is one of the two cars in GTA:IV referred to by name. In the mission It's Your Call, Roman says that the Albanian loan sharks he owes money to drive a "shitty beige Willard." The other car is Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer. All other vehicles are referred to by the type of vehicle they are (car, truck, SUV, etc.). * The Willard is the only car to be made by the company of the same name, thus being known as the "Willard Willard". * The Willard features the Door Ajar Chime, which can be heard in quiet areas with the driver's door open. * The Willard plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. * This car could be the sedan version of the Bravura. * The Willard in GTA IV has a minor texture glitch, where if the front windshield is damaged extensively, it suddenly turns white and lacks texture and a sheen. This glitch is also present in the Futo. * Its model name is exactly the same as its manufacturer name. Locations ;GTA San Andreas * Usually found in Los Santos. You can also see them driven on the Los Santos-San Fierro freeway on the southern and western edges of Flint County and the western edge of Whetstone. * Sometimes driven around Red County, specifically in Palomino Creek and Dillimore. ;GTA IV The Willard in GTA IV is notably rare, owing largely to the fact it does not spawn in traffic as frequently as other vehicles. If it does appear, however, the car can be found in the following areas: * Around Meadow Hills, Dukes, the Hove Beach/Firefly Projects area of Broker, and Little Bay, Bohan. * In southern Alderney while driving a schafter or a cognoscenti * In the mission Pegorino's Pride, when you chase the Pavanos, two Willards will act as scripted traffic and block the road. to obtain it, kill one of the drivers, then kill Pegorino to fail the mission.then store the car on a parking space outside a safehouse. The car's frequency of appearance is more common in The Lost and Damned. Notable owners * Driven by Dardan Petrela, which features a unique beige color. Featuring during "It's Your Call" and "Bleed Out", it can only be obtained during the latter. * Driven by Derrick McReary. }} es:Willard Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars